


The Red Package

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"NFA."Request: Buffy/Spike.Summary: Buffy received a package.





	The Red Package

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KimberlyFDR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/gifts).



On January 10th, a crumpled red package sat on Buffy's stoop. It looked like it'd been halfway across the world before reaching her door.

And it had with postage stamps from Rome, Geneva, London, New York, Cleveland, and Los Angeles. It was addressed to Buffy Summers, c/o The Watchers Council.

Buffy took the package inside and grabbed glass of wine. She stood over the box and unwrapped it.

Inside there was a pair of tall leather boots and a note: "I was drowning in footwear. This time, I won't come back. – Spike." She sipped of her wine and began to cry.


End file.
